happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ramón's Burrito Dream
"Ramón's Burrito Dream" is the fifth episode of Happy Peep ''written by MarioFan65. This episode follows Ramón and his amigos in a burrito dream as Angelo, Estefan, Enrique and a few others trying to stop The Amigos from getting the biggest burrito before morning shows up. It was released on March 22, 2014. Characters *Ramón *Rinaldo *Raul *Nestor *Lombardo *Carmen (mentioned) *Sleeping Male Adélie Penguin (minor cameo) *Roy the Elder *The Elders (Adélie Village) *Xever the Elder *The Elders (Cape Adare) *Lovelace (minor) *Montay (cameo) *Angelo (the main antagonist) *Estefan *Enrique *Raphael *Amigos *Estevan *Elian *Burrito Monster (the true false main antagonist) Transcript (In Adelie-Land) *Ramón: Ahhhhhhhh, great time at the pool. *Raul: It's sunny over here. *Rinaldo: Yeah. *Nestor: I can't wait for summer! *Lombardo: And it will be fun. (Lovelace begins to announce something on his grass hill) *Lovelace: Attention everyone of Adelie-Land, we have bad news, the aliens have taken all of our fish in our land so you could only find krill, shrimp, and squid and feed it to your chicks. *All (except Lovelace): Awwwwwwwwwwwwww. *Ramón: Oh No! Not again! *Raul: What are we gonna do? *Nestor: Go to Cape Adare. *Lombardo: That's a great idea Nestor because, there is fish over there and we won't tell everyone about this. *Nestor: Right. *Ramón: Let's go Amigos. *Raul: Alright! (After the Amigos leave the pool, they went to Cape Adare) *Ramón: What are we gonna find? *Raul: I don't know. *Nestor: We should find food in a broken house located in a hut of adelie penguins. *Lombardo: No, there is a ghost there! *Nestor: But we defeated that ghost for 3 years. *Lombardo: Really? *Ramón: Yes and let's go to that broken house. *The Amigos: Alright! (In the hut of the broken house) *Raul: Hello? is someone there? *Rinaldo: *whispers* Shhhhhhhhhhhhh, penguins are trying to sleep. *Raul *whispers* Sorry. *Ramón: Guys let's check this- *slips over and make the cooler drop all of the food like Apples, a dried fish, a almost empty water bottle, a dirty squid, and a burrito* Ouch! *Rinaldo: RAMON! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! *Nestor: QUIET!!! *Elder: EVERYBODY OUT! NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO BE HERE! *Rinaldo: Sugar Honey Ice Tea! (Outside of the hut next to the broken house) *Elder: Okay boys, all you have to do is put the stuff back and THROW THE COOLER IN THE WATER! GOT IT!? *The Amigos: YES ELDER! *Elder: Good and i'm going back to my job right now. *Ramón: This is unfair and ridiculous! *Raul: Let try the food you dropped Ramón. *Ramón: Okay. (The Amigos try one of the food in the rocks) *Nestor: *try a apple and eat it* taste nasty! *Raul: I GOT A FISH! I GOT A FISH! *eats the fish and spit it out* Gross! This Sucks! *Lombardo: Man, this water bottle almost had nothing. *Rinaldo: *eats the dirty squid and spit it out* Disgusting! (Ramón is the only amigo left and when he saw the burrito, he says, "Burrito, this is interesting.". He opens the wrapping out of the burrito and he tries it by eating it.) *Ramón: This.......food......is.......AWAZING!!! *Raul: What? *Rinaldo: Huh? *Ramón: Guys, you have to try this and it will taste better than trying the fish. (The Four Amigos tries to take a bite of the burrito and when they liked it, they say "AWESOME!".) *Ramón: THIS FOOD IS AWAZING!!! *Raul: Let's mambo! *Ramón: This Is The Best Burrito I've Ever Eaten! (When Raul begins to play with a piano guitar, the song "This Is The Best Burrito I've Ever Eaten" begins to play) *Ramón: ''"This is the best burrito I've ever eaten." *The Amigos: "YUM, YUM, YUM!" "This is the best burrito I've ever eaten YUM, YUM, YUM!" *Raul: "With plenty of meat." *Lombardo: "And plenty of cheese." *Ramón: "And plenty of rice." *The Amigos: "With plenty of sauce! Yum yum yum yum yum yum yum yum yum yum yum yum yum yum yum yum yum! Yum yum yum yum yum yum yum yum yum yum yum yum yum yum yum yum yum!" (Some penguins of Cape Adare begins to hear it) *Sleeping Male Adelie Penguin on his nest: Yummmmm? *Angelo, Estefan, Enrique, Raphael, and Amigos: *pops out on their rock hiding spot shaped as a half circle* YUMMMMM! *The Elders of Adélie Village: Yummmmm? *Roy the Elder: YUMMMMM? *The Elders of Cape Adare: Yummmmm? *Xever the Elder: YUMMMMM? *Montay: *doing a vaudeville knee-slide up to the sky* YUMMMMM!!! (Back with the Amigos) *The Amigos: "This is the best burrito I've ever eaten (Ramón squeezes the burrito wrapping to make the burrito up to the sky and eat it) YUM, YUM, YUM!" (The song is now over) *Ramón: I love eating burritos and i will never eat fish ever again. *Raul: That's right Amigo. (The Friends of 7 Penguins shows up) *Angelo: That was awesome Ramón! *Estevan: It was fantastic! *Elian: And cooler! *Estefan: And what do you sing about? *Ramón: About the best burrito i've ever eaten. *Enrique: Ohhhhhhhhh. *Xever the Elder: EXCUSE ME, WHAT IS GOING ON? *Angelo: Ramón, sang the best song in the world about a burrito. *Xever the Elder: Let me see the tag. It says, "The Burrito gains you 5% FAT"!? WHAT THE HECK IS THIS? *The Friends of 7 Penguins: RAMON!? *Ramón: What is going on? *Xever the Elder: Eat fish and remove fat of THIS UGLY BURRITO!!! *Angelo: Yeah Amigos, go and do exercises for now on until you become friends with us. *Amigos: Yeah Ramón and Amigos. *Xever: AND YOU GUYS ARE SUSPOSE TO GET OUT OF THE HUT! (The Friends of 7 Penguins and Xever the Elder left) *Raul: That's not fair! and what are we gonna do? *Ramón: I don't know, the aliens has taken all of our fish! *Rinaldo: Come on and we have nothing to do. (At Night) *Ramón: Sleeping over at Cape Adare is a good idea. *Lombardo: Goodnight everyone. *The Amigos: Good night! *Ramón: Awwwwwwww, unlike Roy and Xever *sleeps*. (Dream shows up with Ramón on a cracked Cape Adare land in a world of floating burritos) *Ramón: Hello? Carmen? Rinaldo? Raul? Nestor? and Lombardo? Are you here? (A giant burrito moves by destroying parts of Cape Adare) *Ramón: YIKES *hops*. (Ramón lands on a iceberg) *Ramón: Shoot, that was close. I wonder where everyone is? *Raul: Hey Ramón! *Ramón: Raul? *Raul: It's you Ramón! come with us to the cave of our home. *Ramón: Amigos Cave? *Lombardo: Yeah. *Ramón: Alright! (In Amigos Cave) *Ramón: Woah, this place looks different. *Raul: Something has changed! (In the room, the pool has been drained, the ice sculptures were cracked, and the snows were shaded in many piles) *Nestor: Everything is changing apart. *Rinaldo: This is not good. *Ramón: What will we do? *Raul: Look! a way out! *Lombardo: Really? *Ramón: Yes. (The Amigos entered the cracked hole, and head over to a pile of burritos) *Ramón: Oh my god? i can't believe it? *Raul: It's the BURRITOS!!! *Rinaldo: IT'S TIME FOR A TACO PARTY!!! (Everybody Jam by Scatman begins to play) *Ramón: *eats a pile of burritos* YUMMY! *Raul: Best day ever! *Lombardo: They look like logs to me. *Rinaldo: And it's a fun fun fun day! *Nestor: Boogie to the woogie! (They spin around in a circle and fall off over a broken part of Antarctica when the music stops) *Ramón: What? *Raul: Back again? *Nestor: In Antarctica? *Rinaldo: This is terrible amigos, we have to do something now! *???: Well Well Well. *Ramón: What? *Angelo: Ramón! It's time for you to destroy all of the burritos now! *Ramón: NO! You will never destroy our new favorite food! *Estefan: Oh, we have a surprise for you. *Ramón: What. *Enrique: I included you, THE BURRITO MONSTER! *Burrito Monster: ROOOAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Ramón: AMIGOS! WE HAVE TO RUN! *Raphael: Get them! (In a Ice Cave) *Raul: How long are we gonna take? *Rinaldo: I don't know! *Ramón: We must escape for all! *Burrito Monster: ROOOOAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Ramón: Oh no, the monster here. *Lombardo: Guys, let's jump to that water hole. (The Amigos jumps in the water hole) *Burrito Monster: *roars a lot to find the amigos* (In the cliffs of the cracked Antarctica) *Angelo: Where's Ramón and the other? *Estefan: I don't know. *Angelo: I created him with Esequiel's Super Transformation 9000 with this remote. *Estevan: What does it do? *Angelo: It transform into something and it would make it big and monstery. *Elian: Ohhhhhhhhhh. (In the sea) *Raul: Theres a lot of broken ices. *Nestor: What will we go? *Lombardo: This way *points to the left*. *Raul: Okay. (In the other side of the sea) *Ramón: What will we do? *Raul: Sing "And The Round And The Round". *Ramón: NO! THAT WAS IN THE PAST, DO SOMETHING DIFFERENT!!! (The ice was cracking and the Burrito Monster arrives) *Burrito Monster: ROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Ramón: Oh No! *Angelo: We found them! *Enrique: I see. *Raphael: It's the Burrito Monster. *Estefan: I know. (Meanwhile) *Raul: We have to do something! *Nestor: This is the end of the road guys. *Ramón: We're Doomed for good! *Angelo: Burrito Monster! eat them now! *Burrito Monster: ROOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *The Amigos: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Amigos: Wait a minute, he became friends with the amigos. *Elian: Really? *Amigos: Yeah. *Ramón: He's a nice boy. *Burrito Monster: *acts like a dog* *Angelo: Huh? *Estefan: Something has changed. *Ramón: Our boy is good! *Angelo: Oh well *uses the Super Transformation 9000* it's time to change him bad *presses the green button to turn the Burrito Monster into something*. *Burrito Monster: ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *transform into a regular burrito*. *Ramón: What? *Nestor: It's gone for good. *Estefan: What will we do now? *Estevan: Do nothing? *Angelo: No, but i have a super plan for the amigos. (Earthquake Occurs) *Raul: What that noise coming from? *Angelo: I don't know. *Ramón: Guys look! (The Amigos and the Friends of 7 Penguins were watching the giant burrito moving and floating at the same time) *Ramón: Oh my God! It's so huge! *Angelo: NO! *flys*. *Ramón: DON'T WORRY GIANT BURRITO! I'M COMIN'. *Angelo: Wait! Oh No! *falls to the snow pile* *Ramón: FINALLY! IT'S MINE! *gets the giant burrito and eat it*. (However, the dream finally stops) *Ramón: *bites a rock* huh? it's only a dream? *Raul: Good morning Ramón. *Ramón: Hello. *Xever: So you guys finally clean the mess up. I am very proud of you guys. *Ramón: Thank you. *Angelo: All of my friends are very happy for now. *Elian: Yeah. *Raphael: And even cooler. *Xever: Amigos, you can now go back to Adelie-Land. *The Amigos: ALRIGHT! *Nestor: Were home! *Raul: And were going back. *Xever: Goodbye everyone, and i will see you next time when you come. *Ramón: We will! *Xever: Okay! (In Snowy Plains) *Ramón: So, what will we do? *Raul: Go swimming. *Nestor: That's a great idea. *Lombardo: Yeah. *Rinaldo: It's going to be much funner than catching fish. *Ramón: Yeah and let's go home to Adelie-Land. *The Amigos: ALRIGHT! THE END Trivia *This is the first episode to not have a tickle torment scene. *This is the only Happy Peep episode to feature Angelo as the main antagonist. *This is the first episode to be a dream episode. *This is Montay's first appearance in the show, despite being a cameo only. *This is the first episode where Lovelace appear without Sven coming by or neither seen at the ice glacier. *This is the first episode of Happy Peep to use a Parry Gripp song. *The same cooler from "Revenge of the Cape Adare Hut" appears, but it only has no stuff in it since Ramón slips over and make the cooler drop all of the food since the events of the episode. Gallery Clips= Ramon - This is the Best Burrito I've Ever Eaten.png|"This is the Best Burrito I've Ever Eaten!" |-|Artwork= Roy the Elder (HFFW).png|Artwork of Roy the Elder Xever the Elder (HFFW).png|Artwork of Xever the Elder Angelo by NewMarioFan65.png|Artwork of Angelo Montay (MarioFan65's Character).png|Artwork of Montay Burrito Monster.png|Artwork of the Burrito Monster Burrito.png|Artwork of a Burrito Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep